Percy and the Calliope
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Percy tries to save a calliope from going to the smelters yard.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "Percy and the Calliope" from Season 16. Enjoy and comment.**

The engines on Sir Topham Hatt's railway are really useful and work their hardest to keep it clean and tidy.

There is always garbage to be removed, scrap to be scraped, and junk to be junked.

One day, Percy and Diesel were collecting scrap.

Their final stop was the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's summer house.

But the Duke and Duchess had an unusual piece of junk for them,

"What is it ma'am?" asked Percy.

"It is a calliope." said the Duchess.

"What's a calliope?" asked Percy.

"A calliope is an organ. This one used to play music at the Sodor Summer Fair years ago. Sadly, this one is all rusty."

Percy looked at the calliope.

"So now, I'm afraid this must go to the smelter's yard. It must be scraped.

"Yes ma'am!" said Diesel.

Soon, Percy and Diesel were coupled up to the calliope.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if the calliope played music again?" asked Percy to Diesel.

"It's junk!" replied Diesel. "It's way better off as scrap!"

But Percy didn't think the organ was junk. He thought it was special.

Just then, an idea flew into Percy's funnel.

"If I can make the calliope work, it won't have to be scraped!"

Diesel thought this was a terrible idea

"No way!" he oiled. "There's no way that that calliope will work ever again!"

Percy felt sad. He didn't want the calliope to be scraped.

Then, another idea flew into his funnel.

"I will make the calliope play, before we get to the smelter's yard!

And so Percy and Diesel tooted away.

The calliope was very heavy, so Percy and Diesel took their time,

On their way, Percy stopped for some water.

"Diesels never need to stop for water!" grumbled Diesel.

"Steamies always need water!" replied Percy. "That's what we need to be really useful!"

But then, yet another idea flew into Percy's funnel.

"Maybe water will make the calliope work!" he thought.

So, Percy backed up, and the calliope was filled with water.

Percy listened for music, but there was no music!

Diesel laughed, and Percy felt sad. He hadn't fixed the calliope.

"I'm going to make this calliope play!" thought Percy to himself as he and Diesel set off once more.

On their way, Percy's firebox fizzled as he puffed along.

But Percy felt the load was still too heavy.

"I need more coal!" said Percy.

Diesel oiled to a stop at the coal hopper.

"Diesels never stop for coal!"

"Steamies always need coal!" replied Percy. "That's what we need to be really useful!"

Yet again, another idea came into his funnel.

"Maybe coal will make the calliope work!"

So, Percy backed up and filled the calliope with coal.

But all it did was cause coal dust to fly everywhere!

Percy was covered in coal dust from footplate to fender.

Diesel laughed, but Percy was cross.

"Why are you laughing?" snapped Percy. "I'm all covered in coal dust!"

Diesel didn't answer, but Percy was still determined.

"I'm going to make this calliope play no matter what!" he thought.

And so, Percy and Diesel set off again.

Percy and Diesel puffed and huffed through the countryside. They were nearing the smelters yard.

Percy was worried, Soon, the organ would be scrapped.

The engines had to stop at a crossing.

Sir Topham Hatt was there. He was trying to fix his car.

"Can we help you sir?" asked Percy.

"I'm alright Percy, but thanks for asking." replied Sir Topham Hatt.

Soon, the engine started, and Sir Topham Hatt was on his way.

As Percy and Diesel continued on, Percy had a plan.

"Pushing the calliope should make it play!" thought Percy.

So Percy did.

But it wouldn't play.

"I'll push faster than ever!" thought Percy.

Percy pushed and pushed as hard as he could, but still no music played.

Then, there was trouble! At the top of Gordon's hill, the calliope uncoupled, and roared down the hill at warp speed!

"Oh no!" exclaimed Percy.

Soon, the calliope came off the track, and landed in the field!"

Percy was upset.

"Now the calliope is sure to be scrapped." sighed Percy.

Then, the biggest idea of all flew into Percy's funnel.

"I know how to make the calliope play!" he exclaimed.

"How?" asked Diesel.

Percy's driver attached a hose to the calliope, sending steam to the calliope.

And then, like magic, the calliope started to play!

Percy was so happy, that his boiler bubbled with delight!

Sir Topham Hatt soon arrived.

"Percy, what is making that music?" 

"It's the calliope sir!" exclaimed Percy.

"Well done Percy! You have saved an important part of Sodor's history! You are a really useful engine!

Percy felt happier than ever.

"Take it to the Steam-Works right away!" said Sir Topham Hatt.

"Yes sir!"

Soon, the calliope was repaired, and it shone in the sun!

Everyone wanted to hear the calliope play too.

Percy's driver started up the calliope, and wonderful music began to play!

And it was the most wonderful music anyone had ever heard!


End file.
